Many customers for insulated wire desire to have the wire insulated with a variety of colors to facilitate tracing electrical connections in a complex circuit. While it is possible to color insulation with virtually any color, until now it has not been possible to obtain a solid black color. When black pigments were tried, which are insoluble in the wire enamel, they interfered with the electrical properties of the coating and did not coat properly. Black dyes, on the other hand, which are soluble in the wire enamel, are either transparent or translucent and are therefore aesthetically unacceptable. Many commerical black dyes have a bluish color when mixed with wire enamels, and when greater quantities are used, the wire enamel loses flexibility, heat shock, and electrical insulating properties.